Ra (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] Ra is the Last God of Earth, she was formerly the Goddess of The Sun but is currently the Goddess of All Things after she absorbed the powers of all the other Gods, she fought alongside Jake Caster in the God War and the two later fell in love, sadly, they were unable to spend much time as a couple as Ra was critically wounded by Odin, Zeus, Dagda, Bathala, Amaterasu, and The Buddha during the God War and needed to enter a healing coma in The Sun that lasted for thousands of years, she has currently returned from her healing coma. Appearance Ra, as a Goddess, has a beautiful and voluptuous appearance, she has golden skin and red eyes, she has the body of an anthropomorphic dragon with wings, claws, and a tail. Personality Ra is an incredibly kind and friendly person, to the extent where she has been stated to be as pure as Izreldan, she deeply loves humanity and is even willing to give her life to protect them, she is known to be a very comforting and motherly person, as she was always present to help Jake Caster with his depression. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Ra/The Goddess of The Sun/The Last God of Earth/The Goddess of All Things Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Female Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Elder God (Solar Deity) Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' None Birthplace: Earth Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: Her boyfriend Jake, answering prayers from mortals, exploring the universe Dislikes: Evil Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Gold Hobbies: Ra likes to answer the prayers of her followers and help humanity in any way she can MBTI: ISFJ Marital Status: In a relationship with Jake Caster Status: Alive Affiliation: Izreldan, The Immortals, and the Heroes of Earth Previous Affiliation: The Gods Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | 2-C | 1-B. High 1-B with True Excalibur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Solar Energy Manipulation, Magic, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Has regenerated from being impaled by Odin's spear, severe organ damage from The Buddha's strikes, and having every bone in her body shattered by Thor), Immortality (Type 1 and 3) | Invulnerability, Intangibility, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Creation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Healing | Immunity to Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Comparable to Izreldan), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8), Durability Negation and Portal Creation with True Excalibur Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Vaporized Atlantis with a single blast of her Solar Energy. Capable of fighting Odin, Zeus, Dagda, Bathala, Amaterasu, and The Buddha all at the same time, though she was quickly outmatched and mortally wounded) | Low Multiverse level (Fought against Uriel with help from Mephisto and forced him to fight seriously. Effortlessly killed Chaos Knight Zalgo, someone even Unrestricted Jeff was struggling with. Comparable to Restricted Izreldan) | Hyperverse level (As a New Chosen, she is equal to Post-Timeskip Izreldan in strength. Possessed so much power that during the Cosmic War, Slenderman mistook Ra for Izreldan when sensing her energy. Classified as a Beyond Alpha Level Threat by the SCP Foundation). High Hyperverse level with True Excalibur Speed: Lightspeed (Stated by Izreldan to be capable of moving at lightspeed. Described as being the embodiment of sunlight and has been stated on several occasions to have the swiftness of light itself. Has matched Amaterasu, who was also stated to be capable of lightspeed movement, in close combat) | Massively FTL+ (Matched Uriel in combat. Easily blitzed Chaos Knight Zalgo. Comparable to Restricted Izreldan) | Immeasurable (Matched Post-Timeskip Izreldan in combat, though neither were fighting seriously). Higher attack speed with True Excalibur Lifting Strength: Class Z (Vastly superior to Poseidon, who raised Atlantis from the ocean) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Uriel and Restricted Izreldan. Casually snapped Chaos Knight Zalgo's neck when the latter was previously overpowering Unrestricted Jeff) | Immeasurable (Closed a hole in space-time with her bare hands) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Capable of harming other Elder Gods like herself with physical strikes. Casually knocked out several Lesser Gods with her bare hands) | Low Multiversal (Made Uriel bleed with her strikes. Broke Chaos Knight Zalgo’s armor, which was the armor of a Cosmic Knight, with a single punch) | Hyperversal (Harmed Post-Timeskip Izreldan with physical strikes) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked Zeus's and Bathala's lightning. Tanked several hits from The Buddha and Dagda. Both Odin's spear and Amaterasu's sword could barely pierce her skin) | Low Multiverse level (Took blows from Uriel when the latter started to fight seriously. Was completely unmoved by a punch from Chaos Knight Zalgo) | Hyperverse level (Traded blows with Post-Timeskip in a sparring match, though neither were fighting seriously) Stamina: Godly Range: Thousands of Kilometers | Low Multiversal | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: True Excalibur Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blessing of Omnius: '''As one of the Chosen, Ra is directly protected by Omnius himself, the benefits of his Blessing include enhanced strength and speed, improved regeneration, and protection against Reality Warping. * '''God Physiology: '''As a God, Ra is one of the most powerful beings on Earth, she possesses immense strength, incredible speed, a total mastery of Magic, the ability to heal from fatal wounds, and the inability to age. * '''Immense Magic Power: '''Ra has been described on several occasions as having incredible proficiency with Magic, before Jake Caster was born, she was considered to be Earth's most powerful magic user. '''Key: God | Post-Resurrection | New Chosen Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:ISFJ Characters